Zeni Crazy
Zeni Crazy (ゼニクレージー Zeni Crazy) is a golden coin-themed humanoid kaijin and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Zeni Crazy is...well, crazy and also very obsessed with gold, coins, dollars and all sorts of money; Zeni Crazy is like a collector of money and is ever so greedy. When it comes to combat; he will usually resort to using his arsenal, as he has a fondness of using his freeze ray and coin bombs. Out of all of the assassin kaijins sent to kill FlamingoMask; he is the one who seems to get along with the Mecha-Mobsters the most; treating them like genuine companions. History Debut: I Was A Teenage Coin Monster Zeni Crazy made his first appearance attacking the city of Kasgoshima along with his group of Mecha-Mobsters, wreaking havoc by freezing some areas with his freeze gun and stealing money through his Theft Belt. FlamingoMask spotted trouble ahead at Kagoshima and then flew over to Kasgoshima, with Unica running and following him. As they approached there, there they found the golden coin-themed assassin kaijin known as Zeni Crazy attacking the place with his group of Mecha-Mobsters. Just as Zeni Crazy was about to order his Mecha-Mobster to open fire and gun down some civilians; FlamingoMask then appeared to the scene, firing a light beam against him. Zeni Crazy looked up and spotted FlamingoMask, saying that they were expecting him; which FlamingoMask retorted that that was "they" always say to him. Zeni Crazy then raised up his gun and prepared to open fire. FlamingoMask leaped down to the battleground and ran up, performing a standard kick against Zeni Crazy, sending Zeni Crazy down to the ground. Manwhile, Unica went over to combat the Mecha-Mobsters. Zeni Crazy got back up and retaliated by swinging his huge-head against FlamingoMask; slamming him against a brick wall. Zeni Crazy followed up with his attack by then performing a flying kick against FlamingoMask; but then FlamingoMask grabbed Zeni Crazy by the leg and swung him around and around, until he then threw Zeni Crazy down to the ground. Once Zeni Crazy got back up, he then hurled out a bomb that resembled a cartoon bomb known as a "Coin Bomb" and threw it at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask created a light shield in time to deflect the blast; the Coin Bomb then exploded, sending coins flying everywhere and making a big explosion. FlamingoMask then met back up with Unica; who took care of some Mecha-Mobsters. Then a group of Mecha-Mobsters ran over to combat FlamingoMask and Unica; with Zeni Crazy running towards the two as well, holding out freeze gun. Zeni Crazy then blasted an icy stream of his freeze gun at both FlamingoMask and Unica. FlamingoMask then held onto Unica and then flew away from the ice stream, getting them both away from the ice stream. The blast of ice missed FlamingoMask and Unica and hit the Mecha-Mobsters instead, instantly freezing them. Irritated, Zeni Crazy then threw another one of his Coin Bombs at the two, sending both him and Unica down to the ground, but they were alright. As the two got back up, Zeni Crazy then ran up to freeze the two with his freeze gun; but then a new opponent came into the battleground; it was another coin monster known as Kanegon. Kanegon had come to help FlamingoMask and Unica, and fought against Zeni Crazy for them for a while. After Kanegon and Zeni Crazy fought each other for a little more; FlamingoMask then came in and helped Kanegon, firing a light beam against Zeni Crazy, followed up by Unica's Prism Beam and Kanegon's spit coin used to defeat Zeni Crazy. FlamingoMask then defeated Zeni Crazy by using his Flamingo Kick attack, sending Zeni Crazy flying elsewhere before then crash-landing, defeating Zeni Crazy. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Zeni Crazy was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Zeni Crazy was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Zeni Crazy and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Zeni Crazy and the other assassin kaijin to their own. The Mecha Galgen Gang and the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters Alliance Zeni Crazy along with Smogton, Bullets and Iron Jack standing besides Gevaudan as he was contacting Count von Lightning of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. He mainly just stood by and observed the conversation, simply just watching the thing as it unfolded. After the talk, Gevaudan dismissed Zeni Crazy and Zeni Crazy simply went back to counting money. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Zeni Crazy was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. At first he was seen dancing with Oil Snake, before then talking to Jenobard, about his first attack where he planned to steal all of the money in the city and boasted on how he was going for a more strategic plan instead of simply attacking FlamingoMask. Following the end of hearing everyone's stories of their encounters with FlamingoMask, Zeni Crazy continued to party the night away for Halloween. Abilities & Arsenal * Coin Bombs: '''Zeni Crazy can create/materialize bombs (that resemble cartoon bombs) and can use them for combat. Once they explode, they send coins flying everywhere and can create major explosions. * '''Freeze Spray: Zeni Crazy wields a quick-freezing ice gun that he can use to freeze his foes or surroundings. * Flight: '''Zeni Crazy can fly. * '''Staff: Zeni Crazy has a staff that he can use for combat, but he doesn't use it much. * Human Form: Zeni Crazy can take on a human form as means of disguise. * Extraordinary Jumper: '''Zeni Crazy can leap up to very high lengths. * '''Theft Belt: '''Zeni Crazy can use the small moneybag on his belt buckle to suck up and steal other people's money like a vacuum cleaner and is capable of containing large amounts of gold. * '''Coin Form: Zeni Crazy can also transform into an actual giant coin to roll away in order to make a clean getaway. * Coin Barrage: Zeni Crazy can throw out a barrage of coins at his foes. Their are roughly about the size of a golf-ball. * Money Creation: Zeni Crazy can conjure up more money for himself. They usually tend to be coins. Weaknesses * Combat: While not weak, Zeni Crazy has low combat power and prefers to fight with weaponry and more crafty tricks. Trivia * Despite appearing in the Condorman intro along with Gomigon, Smogton and Hedlanger, Zeni Crazy never actually met any of those three. * His name is also translated to as "Money Crazy", "Zen Crazy","Harbor Crazy", "Zenith Crazy'" or "Money Monster". * According to the Condorman website, he is meant to represent greed. * He is arguably the most popular Condorman kaijin, getting the most exposure, appearing in the theme song and appearing in the most mangas (outside of Condorman himself), having not one, but two starring roles in the series and even getting an homage several years later in ToQger, in the form of Coin Shadow. * Zeni Crazy appears in the Condorman manga by Makiho Narita (along with Gomigon, Smogton and King Monster), albeit, in a completely different design. Said design makes him appear to resemble a giant coin monster with one huge eye in the center, black feet and scaly and bumpy arms and legs. * Zeni Crazy recently made an appearance in a commercial for Docomo in early 2019, where he appeared as a cash executive. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insane Category:Kaijin Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Assassin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)